A socket assembly for telecommunications and/or data transmission systems typically has a housing in which is fixed a circuit board, and blade contacts as connectors for electrical conductors of a cable accessible from a base surface of the housing. In addition, the socket assembly has a socket seat for a plug communicating with the socket assembly, and the electrical contacts contactable by contacts of the plug, contactable by the blade contacts of the plug, and electrically contacted by the blade contacts are held in the socket seat.
Such a socket assembly is known from the prior art in this field and has proved successful in principle. Such socket assemblies are usually connected to a cable with electrical conductors at a location on the housing opposite the socket seat or arranged at least at a spacing from the socket seat. In this case the electrical conductors of the cable can be arranged on a conductor spreader block that in turn is electrically in contact with further parts of the socket assembly. Such a conductor spreader block is usually connected to the blade contacts of the circuit board. For this purpose, the conductor spreader block must be fitted to the socket assembly, in particular to the housing, which in the solutions known in the prior art is time-consuming and necessitates the aid of a special tool. This is the case in particular when the socket assembly is intended to provide outstanding transmission properties for electrical signals and the like.